House of Posin
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: After a drive by shooting and kidnapping of his fiance, Stein joins the local authorities to look for her. When he finds a lead he has to do everything in his power to not submit to the seducing powers of a songstress that stole his breath with a single glance. More information in fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings fellow readers!~ I know you are all interested in reading this story but I just wanted to remind you all that this is taking place in an alternate reality. This means that anything that happens here is not completely associated with the SE (Soul Eater) series and is written in a detective Noir stories style. Now off to the epicness! ~ ENJOY!

(Insert page break)

Heavy rain drops fell onto the glass window pane as the car in motion passed by the empty evening streets. The silver haired male in the driver's seat lets out a deep breath of smoke as he flicked away the remaining ashes of his cigarette. He didn't always smoke. It was just a habit that he picked up to assist in his depression for the loss of his fiancé. Now that he looked back on it, he lost her about three years.

_'Images of the two of them happy together walking side by side, her short blond hair pushing against his white coat as she hugged his arm, engrossed within their love for each other. But it all came to an end when a driver drove by the two and one of the passengers held a gun out and shot him. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the sounds of her screams as she was forcibly dragged into the car before they drove away.'_

Blinking a few times, Stein shrugged off the memory of the event. He was thankful that the gun shot wasn't too fatal and was directed towards his right upper shoulder. But still...it was because of that event that he went to turn towards Law Enforcement all in hopes of finding her again.

His car slowly pulled up towards the parking lot of the department and slowly turned the ignition off. How long would it take for him to find her? How many years would he have to wait until some evidence came up that would lead up to her whereabouts? Letting out a tired sigh; he opens the car door and heads inside the office as he is greeted with several rain drops fell onto the thin silver locks of his hair.

As he entered the building he was greeted by a red haired male that waved a white folder in the in the air as they met half way towards his office.

"Hey Stein..good news, we found a lead on the disappearances in the area."

Stein stopped dead in tracks and adjusted his slightly cracked glasses as he looked to the other with minor interest. "What information do you have, Spirit?"

Spirit gave what looked like a proud smirk as he opened the folder as he took out black and white expanded photos. "As you are well aware, several people have been labeled as missing within the past month or so. From what we have gathered, most, if not all, were last seen at this club, _Arachnophobia_. Each and every missing person was last seen here and was never heard from again after entering this club. "

Stein takes the pictures that he held out and narrowed his eyes at them. Each picture showed black and white images of young couples that were around the fore mentioned club. "Hmn..if this is the only lead we have then I think we should check it out. If people are going missing after entering the club then we should find out why."

Spirit nods as he holds out two tickets from his black coat pocket. "Already ahead of you, Stein. You can't enter without at least a ticket and I just so happen to have a couple." He stated proudly as he presented the tickets.

Stein raised a brow of minor interest at his partner. "What exactly are you doing with those tickets?" he asked with a curious tone.

A slight shade of pink went over his cheeks as he was caught in the act of wanting to go to the club on his own time to 'unwind'. This alone made the professor laughs lightly, shaking his head.

"Some things just never change..." he muttered softly as he took his copy of the ticket.

When he looked closer to it he saw a picture of a white and black laced spider web on the ticket as the club name was written in swirled purple. Something about this ticket seemed strange but he would have to look into the matter personally before he made any assumptions. Hopefully when they went into the club they would gain answers to their questions for those who were missing and maybe…just maybe, if he was lucky, he would get a lead on where Marie was.


	2. Chapter 2

Purest Change Chapter 2

Once back into the Queen's quarters, Ashe gave Victoria a cup of tea as he stood by her side. Though she was renewed with her given strength, she still felt a bit shaky in how it would affect her. She slowly sipped her tea, hugging it close to her chest to shrug off the cool air in the room.

"So tell me…" Ashe started, "…what do you believe needs to be changed in your country?" he inquired with curious lavender orbs.

Victoria looked into her tea as she thought on her beloved country. "So much has changed since my beloved Albert has gone. But now that he is here with me…" she paused as she placed a free hand over her heart, smiling to herself while she listened to his heartbeat within her own. "I think I have the strength to go on. There is much crime and evil in my beloved streets of London. Though there used to be far more than there used to." She smiles faintly. "I have assistance from the Phantomhive family to deal with the Criminal Underworld. They always know how to get the job done right. I can always count on them." She muttered proudly.

Ashe pondered for a moment as he tilted his head in thought. "Would you want them to take on any particular task then? After all, you said that you can rely on them for anything."

She thought for a moment. "I would want them to help deal with the crime and assist the police with anything that may come up. " She held her glass up to her lips for a moment and smiled faintly.

"Do you think it is wrong to want to wish happiness that you have with others?"

The angel merely shook his head as he gave her a slight smile. "Not in the least, your majesty. Why, do you have something in mind?"

"Well…" she sets her glass cup neatly beside her on the table as she looks back up to the angel that turned her life around."…I was thinking that I could, one day, repay the Phantomhives for their good deeds with what you have done to me. Make the Lord and Lady Phantomhive as one. Do you think…that is a bad thing?" she asked softly.

Ashe tapped his chin for a moment. He and Angela did want to start a coven on this plane to gather a supply of soul sacrifices that could conjoin the west and east part of London so that the effects of the true Doomsday would spread further into the world. As the Angel of Massacre it was their duty to see to the end of useless life on the mortal plane so that the greater being above could sort the impure from the righteous. But doing something like that would take time and much preparation. He could already think of a place to start it, which would be located in the abandoned abbey that Angela fried the one unworthy priest. Yes…it would be perfect.

Pulling himself out of the thought, he offered Victoria a sly smile that gleamed against the dim candle light. "I believe it can be done. Your thought for them is a noble one and I for one, can respect that." He says with a soft sincere tone, making Victoria beam with glee.

"Would you…mind sending a letter to them and requesting an audience for them for me? I am afraid I am far too tired at the moment to write it myself."

Ashe gave her a bow, placing a black glove over his vest coat. "Consider it done, my lady. Is there anything else you wish to have done before you retire for the evening?"

"There is…but...I am afraid to ask." She muttered with a side glance.

Ashe raises a brow at her. "Oh? Why might this be? You know you can trust me, do you not?"

The Queen shifted nervously before looking back to Ashe. "There is this lord in Houndsworth…" she started, feeling nervous about telling the angel about the lord. "He is known as a ruthless man and no one can escape his wraith. I fear that the town that he is in charge of is cursed..."

This gained his attention. "Cursed? How is it cursed?" he inquired, placing a hand over his chin in a thoughtful manor.

"There are rumors that a demon hound runs about the village and kills those that do not obey his law. I would do something about it but…I am too afraid to step foot in such a place." She mutters with a shiver.

Ashe gives her a slight smirk and tilts his head at her. "Think nothing of it. I will deal with this lord for you."

Her pale eyes widen with wonder. "B-but how will you, Ashe? He banishes anyone who doesn't appeal to him...at least, that is what I hear."

The angel gives her a smirk and closes his eyes as his appearance changes into Angela. A few feathers surround him as the once white and purple suit he wore transforms into a white dress. Angela grins at Victoria and winks knowingly.

"I shall give him an offer he cannot refuse. Trust me on this." She cooed.

Victoria gasps with awe as she rises and gives the angel a tight embrace. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." She muttered with her eyes slightly closed.

Angela places a soft hand on her shoulders before pulling her back. "Don't worry about it. I shall deal with this lord in no time. Once I have the letter sent out to the Phantomhives I will pay him with a visit. As for you, my lady…you need to get some sleep."

Angela takes her hand and leads the Queen back to her bed chambers and wraps the blankets snug over her petit little form. Before she leaves, Angela places a soft kiss on her forehead and whispers softly. "Sweet dreams. May the light of Heaven guide you into a realm of happiness while you slumber."

Once under the covers, Victoria was fast asleep. Angela slowly walked out of the room and lightly closed the ivory doors behind her as a sinister grin played over her pale lips. Only in the mortal realm for a day and she already had several plans in motion. She made her way towards a desk area outside the Queen's room and began to write the letter of request to the Phantomhives, sealed the letter and placed it on the side of the desk to be mailed out in the morning.

After that was finished, she caught a glimpse of the map of London and saw where Houndsworth was located. Though she could teleport to the town, she wanted to get her bearings first before she tried to use any of her powers to get from there to here. Letting out a sigh, Angela walked towards a back gate and walked the streets a bit before she knew that she had more than enough space to fly up into the sky and fly towards Houndsworth.


	3. Chapter 3

When the lights turn on; they refocus to a center point on the stage where Medusa wore a form fitting black dress that showed off her hips and her current bare back as she wore a black boa around her shoulders. She gives the crowd a sly smirk, focusing her eyes on the two main targets in the front row. Holding her hand out, she takes the microphone from the stand and gives the signal to begin.

(Please listen to 'Come on Over' By Christina Agularia.)

"Come on over, come on over baby [4x]

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey boy don't you know

I got something going on

I've got an invitation

Don't you keep me waiting all night long

I know, you know, so baby don't

Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you

You will or you won't

Don't wanna play that game with you baby

Said listen to me

All I want is you, come over here baby

All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy

All I want is you, now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I'm gonna love you right

'Cause all I want is you

Come on over, come on over baby [2x]

Ohh...yeah yeah

I'm not just talking

About your sexuality (your sexuality)

But I can't help myself

When you put your hands on me

Ooh oh, ooh

It's paradise, when you and I

Get close, get tight

One on one I wanna, go all, all night

I wanna play that game with you baby

Listen to me

All I want is you, come over here baby

All I want is you (oh oh), you know you make me go crazy

All I want is you (yeah yeah), now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I'm gonna love you right

'Cause all I want is you

Come on over, come on over baby [2x]

Ohh...yeah yeah yeah yeah

Don't you wanna be the one tonight

We could do exactly what you like

Don't you wanna be just you and me

We could do what comes so naturally

I got a thing for you

Got my mind made up (yeah)

And I'm serious, never been more baby

I'm sure that it's real (so sure)

And it's right here, uh come on

Come on, come on, come on, over [6x]

Oh oh oh, yeah yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You give me...

What a girl feels, what a girl likes

What a girl needs, what a girl wants

All...I...

All I want is you

Ohh, ohh baby

All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh oh (woo)

All I want is you, now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I'm gonna love you right

'Cause all I want is you

Ohh, ohh, yeah...

All I want is you, you make me go crazy, you

All I want is you, now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I'm gonna love you right

'Cause all I want is you!~"

While she sings, never once does she take her eyes off of Stein and Spirit. She smirks to herself as she notices how easy it was to seduce Spirit but she could see visible resistance against her method.

After her performance was over she walks off behind the curtain and sends for a messenger to bring Stein into her room.

* * *

A/N : Okies guys. I am currently working on the next chapter so hang in there! I've just been a tired panda after writing all these stories and updates. xD

-Kivanfangirl


End file.
